Somewhere Under The Moon
by Rain Gundam
Summary: Now domon has gotten to the PIMP house how does he feel about this? how might he have to adapt to this crazy life style? what happens when His cellmate rats him out? Whats his job here? find out when you read the new chapters. songs from REM and the cure!
1. shall we shag now or shag later

Hey readers you probably don't recognize my name or my work don't worry most people don't. Even though I have been here for quit some time now well this is my first Domon and rain fan fic and my first gundum fic and my first lemon fic so I guess you could say I'm a virgin. So treat me gentle and enjoy  
  
(RainGundum??© _____________________________________________________________________  
"Rain we have a package!"  
  
Domon put a box which contained a gift from domon's father on their bed. Rain walked in with a robe on and a towel around her head.  
  
"What is it Domon?" She asked.  
  
"It's a gift from dad do you want to see what it is?" She walked over to the shirtless man and sat down beside him.  
  
He took out his pocket knife and cut the duck tape and opened the box.  
  
Rain looked inside and saw an elegant lavender dress. It was a spaghetti strap with sparkling beads along the breast and a peace on the bottom. She gasped, it was beautiful. Below her dress was a tux for Domon. It looked like a normal tux black and white. Domon picked it up out of the box and looked at it for a little bit.  
  
"Oh Domon this is beautiful what is this for?"  
  
He looked at the bottom of the box and saw a little note. It was in his fathers Handwriting.  
  
Dear Domon,  
I'm sorry you had to miss your victory party over the dark gundum. I am also ashamed that the gundum has taken your brother, your mother and threatened Rain's life. I thought I'd give you what you missed all these years for that damn gundum. I have set up a victory, prom and graduation party tonight at George's ball room. Hope to see you there.  
  
You're Father,  
Dr.Kashu  
  
"Hey Rain Wanna go out tonight?" Domon grind.  
  
"That depends on where we're going."  
  
"My dad wants us to go to a victory/prom/graduation party for us. Because he was frozen all those times."  
  
"Oh sure I'll go. Is this what the dress and tux is for?"  
  
"I guess so" He paused for a moment. "Why dot you put it on I wanna see what you look like"  
  
She smirked at him and undid her robe, it slid down her body only touching her feet and ankles. Domon stood up slowly and walked up to her and took the dress out of her hands. Domon put his hand on her face and stared deep into her eyes. They shared a passionate kiss as their bodies touched close. Domon's hand ran up and down her damp skin. Her fingers found his jet black hair. He lifted up her right leg and wrapped it around his waist and began to rub it. Rain jumped on him and wrapped both legs around him. Domon laid her on their bed he pressed his now erected member in between he legs. The erotic sensation made him moan in pleasure.  
  
"Oh Domon, please." She yelled.  
  
He knew she wanted more he wanted more as well, but the fact that they were both virgins made him hold back just a tad. The heat made him want more and more. The tad that I was talking about well it vanished, he undid his pants and pulled them off. Rain pulled down his boxers and grabbed his manhood. He gasped at Rain's doing. She began rubbing him harder. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off and then sucked on one of her breasts. She moaned his name and held him close to her. Domon looked up at her and kissed her many times and his manhood entered her body. She grabbed onto his shoulders and held him tight. He tried to make it so that it didn't hurt much. She yelled in pain, but told him to go on. After a while of pain it began to feel good and she worked with him. Moans of a woman and grunts of a man filled the house with bumps of the head board (backing of the bed if you didn't know). He moved faster and pushed harder he felt himself lose control and the sex was so off balance. He regained control of himself. By then he pushed in as deep as possible and came inside her. She screamed his name he bit down hard on his teeth, but could not hold back his yell.  
  
"Oh Domon", she kissed him.  
  
"I love you Rain", he whispered.  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter this is my first lemon fan fic. So tell me how I did. I don't care what you say just say anything.  
  
(Raingundum( 


	2. fait will have it

Rain slipped on her new lavender dress and fixed up her hair it was pulled back and curled. Marie Louis came over to do it for her. A little clump of hair curled in front covering a part of her face. Marie Fixed up Rains make up as well. Domon who looked very charming thanks to his father, was ready to meet his friends Chibodie, and his gang George and Marie Louis, Allenby and her new "friend" Jack from Neo south Africa, Argo and a couple of his pirate buddies and his new wife Nastsha, Si Si shi and a new girlfriend named Michelle Lee, the two monks, rains college friends, Greg, Dal, Danny (a girl), Stephanie, Ashley, Danna, Nabya, and Theo. Some of Domon's high school buddies who also know Rain. Jamie, Samantha, Koshi, Tora, and Kula.  
  
Domon walked out and saw Theo and Kula first, chatting away. He walked up to them.  
  
"Wow Domon Kashu in a tux I thought I'd never see the day".  
  
"Yeah me neither" Domon laughed  
  
"So where's your dad, I mean he was the one to call us all together right?" Kula asked.  
  
"I'm not sure where's he's at."  
  
"Hey Domon, Son, over here", DR. Kashu waved to Domon.  
  
"Hey dad", Domon smiled and then saw Rain on his father's right arm. She was stunning. She kept her head down and smiled. Marie jabbed her in the side and made her look up. Her blushing came through the make-up.  
  
"Rain", he whispered  
  
"Hey Domon", she muttered.  
  
"Well Domon you have a grade A woman in my books."  
  
Domon's father gave Him rain's hand and left them to stare at each other. Rain smiled at him and kept her head down.  
  
"All of our friends are here. I can't believe your dad did this for us."  
  
"Yeah my dad feels bad for what he did to you."  
  
"Hey Domon Rain It's me, Adam, Neo New Zealand's Gundum Fighter." A blond tall man yelled in the door way.  
  
Domon and rain made friends with the fighter when they landed in New Zealand in stead of Japan (hey any stupid male could make the mistake). He found them a temporary home and a job. They ode him a lot, but the Kiwi wouldn't here of it.  
  
"Adam how's it going I didn't think I'd ever see you again"  
  
Rain walked up and hugged him. Adam picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a bear hug. Domon who was now jealous just took a breath. Domon never cared for Adam he was always flirting, hugging, and kissing rain. Rain didn't mind at least some one showed her affection. Adam looked at her and Domon's temper raced.  
  
"So Domon how've you been" Adam asked still holding rain a little.  
  
"Oh just great, RAIN and I have been DATING a LITTLE LATLY!"  
  
Adam let go of rain and walked away.  
  
"DOMON I can't believe you said that to him."  
  
"What, he was all over you rain what was I suppose to do just stand there and watch you two make out?"  
  
"We were not making out." She walked out into the hall to talk to him.  
  
"Oh please Rain he was all over you, and you know it"  
  
"Well it was nice to feel wanted for a little while" she took out her make up compact case and look in the mirror.  
  
Domon grabbed it out of her hand. "What do you call this mourning?"  
  
"That was once and after that you barley said a thing until now"  
  
"Listen I'm sorry I just don't like him all over you like that."  
  
"Well I'll stop him if he gets too friendly."  
  
"Thanks that's all I ask"  
  
They both stuck out there tong and laughed at their fight.  
  
"Domon, Rain come in here its time to eat"  
  
"Now I feel like a kid" Domon took here hand and walked toward their seat.  
  
The waiters served and served until they could burst. Argo was sitting closest to Domon and whispered to him off and on.  
  
"Domon, you won't regret it, it's the perfect time to ask her do it now!" Argo kicked Domon in the shin.  
  
"Ouch, Argo", he rubbed his leg.  
  
"What is it Domon is there something the matter?"  
  
"Ahh could I see you outside for a moment, Rain?" He rubbed his leg.  
  
"Yeah sure", she grabbed her purse and slipped away from her chair.  
  
They walked out side of the room. Domon got on one knee. Rain thinking like a Doctor thought it was his hurt leg and bent down to see what was the matter.  
  
"Domon are you okay?"  
  
"Rain get up I'm fine, just stand up", he told her trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Okay, you're sure your okay? You look a little pale and I noticed you were limping."  
  
"Yeah rain I'm fine", he smiled at her.  
  
"Listen Rain I don't know how to say this, but" He paused.  
  
"Will you", he forgot the ring.  
  
He took out a little box very quickly "marry me?"  
  
"What", she asked him.  
  
"Will you marry me, Rain Mikamora?"  
  
He opened the box and the sliver and Diamonds sparkled in the lighting.  
  
"Yes", she cried. He stood up, hugged her and kissed her.  
  
"Oh Domon" she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Hey don't ball your eyes out I don't want people to think we broke up, we'll tell them later." He kissed her.  
  
They walked back in making friendly conversation with friends. George got a D.J. to play at the party (no violins or any classical music in that room) everyone was dancing. Rain went to go sit down when Domon disappeared. She looked on the table for her compact case and saw a napkin in big, bold, red letters saying, Meet me in the guest room Rain. Rain grinds and walked toward the guest room. Adam saw her leave and left the room. She shut the door and flipped off the lights a male figure stood in front of her.  
  
"So Domon what do you want", she smirked in the dark unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her and pushed her on the bed and ripped off her dress.  
  
"Domon that was a really nice dress what do you think your doing?"  
  
He never answered her.  
  
"Domon what's going on?"  
  
Still no answer from him.  
  
He undid his pants and began pumping into her. Rain didn't know what was going on but she knew this sex was different. She tried saying stop but he wouldn't.  
  
"STOP", she screamed a hand reached up and smacked her over her face.  
  
"Shut up bitch"  
  
"It's you", she was in shock how could this man do something like this to her.  
  
"Why" she whispered.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP."  
  
He hit her and made her unconscious.  
  
Domon walked in the Ballroom and looked for Rain. He walked over to the guys and Allenby.  
  
"Have you seen Rain anywhere?"  
  
"Now we thought she was with you, doing the job."  
  
"What are you talking about Chibodie; she went to the bathroom to check her make up."  
  
"Well you never know miss. Smarty-pants"  
  
Time past and Domon wondered where she was.  
  
"Allenby could you check on Rain. I don't think she would be checking her make-up for 34 minutes."  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Allenby walked in the bathroom and saw no Rain. She walked around the hall and past a guest room she started to go back to the Ballroom and heard a light "help me" when she went past a room she flipped the switch and saw rain battered to an inch of her life.  
  
"Rain! What happened to you."  
  
Allenby freaked and ran to get help. She ran into the Dance room and yelled  
  
"You guys help. You need to help Rain; she's been hurt real bad."  
  
Everyone ran into the room were Allenby told them where she was. An ambulance was called. Rain was rushed to the hospital and found that she was raped.  
  
Police and detectives were sent to get some evidence on who raped her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
So did you like it? I know it wasn't very good but just tell me were I need to go from there and maybe you could find out who did it. It might not be who you think.  
  
(RAINGUNDUM? 


	3. unlucky number

Rain was lying in a hospital bed asleep and Domon was sitting beside her. Two detectives, Andy and Kelly, walked in to investigate. In this type of case most people would consider the fact that the husband/boyfriend would have done it.  
  
"Mr. Kashu can you answer some questions to clear suspicion?"  
  
"What suspicion? Why would you suspect me I'm her god damn Fiancé?"  
  
"Sir you need to calm down. We just want you to answer some questions for the media." The black woman told him.  
  
"The media!? I don't care about the fucking media", he yelled at her.  
  
Sir you really need to calm down if you want to clear any suspicion, for us and your friends outside."  
  
Domon agreed and answered their questions. The detectives pulled out a napkin with red writing on it.  
  
"What's that", he asked them.  
  
"It's a napkin found at the crime scene by Rain's purse. Can you identify the writing?"  
  
"No, sorry", He looked away from it.  
  
"Sir Can you write the same sentence on another piece of paper?"  
  
He did as she said and wrote the same sentence it turned out negative and he was not a suspect. They soon went to Adam, throughout the questioning he seemed a bit shaky but found he was not the suspect, but still knew something. They went over to Marie and George. George was not a suspect, but told them they could check the security cameras in and around the room. No one really gave them anything hard evidence to the case. Two months went by and it became clearer. The narrowed down the suspect list, it was down to three people, Dal, Theo, Vladimir (a pirate friend of Argo's).  
  
Three months after the incident would change everything. It would start a world of hell for one person.  
  
3:00 The third of March.  
  
Domon ran down the stairs to answer the phone. Rain was almost there, but Domon caught it at the third ring.  
  
"Hello, oh hey detective Kelly. Yeah were free. You did you have the results. You're going to tell us. Alright we'll be there. Okay bye.  
  
"Hey Rain grab your coat we have to go to the station. They found out who did it."  
  
"Oh they did that's good", she said depressing like.  
  
She walked out to the car and waited for Domon to lock the door. The conversation in the car was mostly how anxious Domon was. Rain knew that she would have the weight off of Domon's shoulders, but what would happen when he found who it was. He would go ballistic. She didn't want this person to go to jail, but then again she didn't want another woman get the same thing she did.  
  
"Were here Rain," He looked over to her. "Rain what's the matter?"  
  
She opened the door and got out the words "I don't feel so good." Domon ran to the other side of the car and held back her hair. After the sickness they walked in with everyone else. The detectives were sitting next to each other with the evidence laid out in plastic bags. Domon held Rains hand as everyone sat down.  
  
"I know I speak for everyone when I say that were truly sorry for the long wait for this day."  
  
Detective Kelly picked up a bag which contained the napkin with red coloured ink. Rain looked away remembering what she saw then.  
  
"This is the napkin that the rapist used to lour Rain by."  
  
Kelly put the bag down and picked up another. The bag held a purple condom.  
  
"This was the condom that the rapist used during the rapping."  
  
She picked up the next piece. It was a red pen.  
  
"This was use to write the luring note on the napkin."  
  
The male detective walked up to them and showed them the security camera tapes.  
  
"We found these and viewed them over and over let's watch."  
  
He stuck the tape in the VCR and pushed play. They saw the bathroom and the room where Rain was raped in. They saw Domon walk into the bathroom and then walk back into the dance room. Then they saw Adam walk into the guest room and then run out. They then see that a tall man walked out of there and told Adam something, then leaves. Allenby walks into the bathroom and then to the bedroom. She ran into the dance room and then everyone runs in the room. Andy stopped the tape. Rain was being held by Domon.  
  
"We had forensics come and do seaman samples and found the George did it" the woman joked. It was no joking matter. Domon gave her an evil look.  
  
"Okay, calm down I was just joking."  
  
"Bring prisoner 333033 out please."  
  
A tall guard brought a dark haired man they didn't see his face until he stopped walking. It was Theo, he looked at Rain. He looked at everyone else as the stare at him with hate. Domon was shocked; this was the man that Rain relied on in college. Why would he do such a thing? Rain looked around for a waste basket; she was feeling a little sick again. She bent down and puked. Theo laughed and made a horrible comment.  
  
"Oh come on Rain I ain't that bad, honey."  
  
Domon looked at him and almost ran after him, but attended to Rain. He managed to let Theo know he didn't like what he said.  
  
"Your going to regret this" was all he said as they took Theo back to his cell.  
  
Okay I hope some of you are smart enough to put the puzzle together and I hope that you review my store I know if your kind of like me then your probably thinking this story sucks but believe me it's going to be way better this is just a side dish to the full meal. Believe me now the full course will be like lobster and the most expensive wine in the world. (Eew I hate sea food)  
  
(Raingundum? 


	4. bad things happen

"Domon Can you stop at the pharmacy I need to get my Feminine products."  
  
"Sure Rain, I need to get me some Advil anyway."  
  
He drove through the rain that now poured down on them. "You know Rain this is like one of those stupid ass movies or soap opera's that you watch. You know where they find out something shity like, someone's got cancer, and how after that it rains forever."  
  
He cried looking out the wind shield. Rain hugged him and told him it would be okay when she herself had problems of her own. They got to the Pharmacy and Rain headed down the women's isle and got her tampons and then looked next to them. It was a pregnancy test, Rain though as she bit down on her nails. She quickly picked it up before Domon had a chance to get at the cash register first. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone. The lady dropped her stuff with Rain's stuff.  
  
"I am so sorry I wasn't looking I just need to get to the counter before my husband did, I am so sorry" Rain picked up her stuff.  
  
"This must be yours", she handed Rain the test.  
  
"Are you okay Rain?" Domon walked towards her and looked at the pregnancy test in her hand.  
  
The woman looked at them both and grabbed the test out of her hand and acted on Rain's behalf.  
  
"Thank you for picking that up for me."  
  
Domon looked at the lady who was clearly pregnant, very weird like.  
  
"You could never be to sure on these things" she smiled at him.  
  
"Right, so Rain do you know this person?"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Hi I'm Alexis I'm one of Rains College friends" she shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"Really so are you a doctor?"  
  
"Well I didn't get to finish school because I dropped out. I got pregnant."  
  
"Okay, Rain are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes vary ready." She said hopping up from the floor. The lady went up to the cash register and paid for the test but told the man to hold it and put it in Rains bag. Domon walked up with Rain to the counter. She put her things on there with Domon's Advil.  
  
"Domon what do you think about kids" she asked him as they drove down the busy highway.  
  
"Well I'm not ready to be a parent to one yet. I mean yeah I would love to have a baby someday, but not yet."  
  
Rain sank in her seat and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Rain? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Kind of. I think. We'll see" she sighed again.  
  
They arrived home, Rain walked inside and saw a message. Domon put down the keys and went over to the phone. He picked it up and listened to it (its one of thoes phone where you have to put the phone up to your ear like your talking to someone and listen.) It was Theo he left it after they left the station.  
  
"Hey Domon, guess what I'm back. Are you afraid? Someone bailed me out. I won't go back. I want Rain and I'll have her too."  
  
Domon was full of anger he slammed the phone on the hock.  
  
"What's the matter Domon?"  
  
"Its Theo. He's out and he wants you."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Someone bailed him out and I know where he's staying."  
  
"Where are you going Domon?"  
  
"I'm gonna get my gun."  
  
Domon walked up stairs. He got his gun holster and put his gun in it. He packed his pockets full of bullets and slowly walked down the steps. He then heard Rain scream.  
  
"Rain!"  
  
He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Rain on top of the counters.  
  
"What in god's name are you doing Rain"  
  
"There's a mouse, now kill it, Please?"  
  
"My god Rain it's back in his god damn hole you can get down now. And since when have you been afraid of a mouse?"  
  
"I don't know maybe it's just this preg-".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it just I'm on my period and that's what's making me a little jumpy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Domon walked into the living room to get the non-broken phone. He flipped the swich and saw Theo sitting on Domon's comfy chair ( god damn it if he were my dad my dad wouldn't car if he raped anyone or if he was murderer he is sitting in his god damn chair). As fast as lightning Domon pulled out his fully loaded gun.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here you perv?"  
  
"I though I'd say hi to Rain, and my baby."  
  
"Baby? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mine, anyway I don't know if you or Rain have had sex before so it might be you're baby" he went on.  
  
"Get out of my house."  
  
"Not until I say hi to Rain she's my friend too you know."  
  
Domon shot when Theo moved toward Rain. Theo brought out his gun and shot Domon in the right shoulder. Domon fell and Theo Ran over to Rain. Domon quickly got up and ran after him it was to late. He had Rain in an arm lock and the gun to her head.  
  
"Get closer and she dies, but you know that's how all shity movies and soap opera's end right Rain?"  
  
Domon said nothing. Rain had her eyes closed in fear of her life.  
  
"Domon you are the stupidest man alive. First your girlfriend gets moody, troughs up everyday, and if you ever touch her you might have know she was pregnant."  
  
Theo put his hand on Rains stomach. He then looked over at the bag and looked through it he pulled out the test and held it up in the air.  
  
"See you dumb ass she is pregnant."  
  
"Rain?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Domon."  
  
"Aht you took a step forward now she dies, but you know that's how it all ends for you Domon. Say good bye.  
  
"NO!" he yelled.  
  
Domon pulled the trigger and it hit Theo in his left shoulder. Blood splattered onto Rains face. Domon couldn't hold him self up anymore too much blood was lost. He fell along with Theo. Rain ran towards Domon and fell on him. She hugged his limp body.  
  
"Domon, I'm sorry."  
  
Just then the cops broke down the door (neighborhood watch comes in pretty handy) and saw Theo put the gun to his head, they stopped him and arrested him. They ran towards Domon and Rain and pulled her off him. Paramedics came and took Domon away Rain called up Allenby and they drove to the hospital.  
  
AT THE SHINJUKU HOSPITAL 7:37.  
  
Dr.Kashu walked in and sat on the other side of the bed. Domon was alive and well the doctors pached up his wound and gave him some blood. Domon was lying up right in the bed, he and his father said nothing for a while.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, son" he looked away from his son.  
  
"Where's rain?"  
  
"She's talking to another doctor about something", he told him.  
  
"God damn it, dad, I know she thinks she's pregnant, you don't have to cover for her."  
  
Domon yelled at his dad and then looked away nothing was said. nothing, but phone rings, nurses voices, and the squeaking of the hospital beds coming in and out, could be heard. Domon thought for a while, about being a dad. He didn't think he would be good at it, but who could blame him. Everything that has happened to Rain and him, he just couldn't see himself with a baby yet. He then though if he was going to be a father, he would do all that he can to be there every second and never feel alone. He would work at regular jobs and would never fight again. He didn't want to risk his life, he didn't want to leave a child, and he didn't want to leave Rain.  
  
"What's it like to be a father?"  
  
Rain walked in with a piece paper in her hand. "You'll soon find out, Domon" she said to him.  
  
Domon's father walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh Domon I'm so sorry", she cried sitting at the side of his bed.  
  
Domon reached out and hugged her. "No Rain, don't be sorry. What's that paper?  
  
"It's the baby's first pictures. Wanna see?"  
  
He took the pictures and looked at them, but did understand them.  
  
"That's the baby's head and then his body."  
  
"Oh, okay I see it now. How far along did they say you were?"  
  
"Three months" she told him.  
  
He looked at the photos again and then looked at Rain. She was also looking at the pictures in Domon's hands. Domon took his hand from the picture and put it on Rains belly. She gasped at his cold fingers on her skin, but took her hand and laid it on his (it's such a cute Kodak moment :')). Rain felt kind of hard and she had a small mound on her stomach.  
  
Well, this chapter is done, thank god. So you found out she was pregnant and domon didn't die (come on people he got hit in the shoulder I don't think he would have died.) Theo isn't died but for how long :hint::Hint:.  
  
(RainGundum? 


	5. why

Well another chapter listen people I am not the best at posting in fact I put the second chapter on as another story. I have to get my friend Kaitlin to put them up I don't know how. Well this is the new chapter.  
?~RainGundum~ (  
  
3 weeks after Theo shot Domon it was time to go on trial again. Domon and Rain were getting dressed nice like for the trial against Theo. Both were in high spirits for this after noon. Rain happily put on her make-up and Domon brushed back his hair and applied after shave, ouch! Domon walked out of the bathroom his face red from the after shave and he put little toilet paper pieces on the spots where he cut him self. Rain couldn't help but laugh. After Domon looked okay they left. The court room was packed full of Domon and Rain's friends. The two sat down by there attorney and waited for the belief to announce the judge.  
  
"Please rise for the honorable judge Kiota."  
  
Everyone stood, it was harder for Theo who was shackled like the animal he was. He looked at Rain and winked and gave an air smooch.  
  
Well blah, blah, blah, yodda, yodda, yodda. To the end. Rain and Domon looked like they were going to win. They wanted to ask Rain some questions (oh shit sum fin is gonna happen). Rain sat down in the chair as Theo's attorney asked her the first question.  
  
"You were there when the shooting began, where you not?"  
  
"Yes I was there."  
  
"Do you know who shot the first bullet, Rain?"  
  
Rain looked at domon and looked back at the attorney when he said her name for her response.  
  
"It.it was Domon, but only for self-defense."  
  
The attorney looked at her close to the bench and looked straight into her eyes. "No, self-defense is after another man or woman shoots first so technically Theo was shooting in self defense."  
  
"NO! He was trying to protect me!"  
  
"Rain calm down", He judge told her.  
  
"Sorry", she looked down.  
  
"Your honor we did a little research on the handgun Domon Kashu used on Theo and saw he didn't tag this gun. The jury Domon Kashu had and illegal weapon in his house hold. Theo was just going over there for a harmless visit to show Rain he was sorry, but Domon's gun shot Theo in the side and then Theo shot at Domon for self defense."  
  
"He visited the women he raped?" Rain questioned the attorney.  
  
"That's all your honor."  
  
"No one has any other questions? Okay well take a quick recess and I well reach a verdict with the jury."  
  
The judge hit his hammer on the wood. Rain walked over too Domon.  
  
"I'm sorry Domon", she cried in her hands  
  
"It's not your fault, Rain. We're going to win you know that Rain?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's just that I had this premonition last night in my dream, and I."  
  
"It's a dream Rain that's it we will win!"  
  
Domon yelled and realized what he had done. He hugged Rain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rain, Hey lets go out to lunch. There's a little place across the street."  
  
She looked at him and put on a smile. They walked out the doors and made it over to the fast food place. Rain sat in a booth and looked out the window and though of things. Things that she could not answer, but tried to anyway. What would happen to Theo? What would happen to Domon? What would happen to her and her baby? Would she be all alone? No, no matter what she would make it through. Domon put the food down and sat across from Rain. He noticed that she was in deep thought that or she was going brain dead. He waved his hands in her face. Rain lost her train of thought.  
  
"Hello Rain are you okay?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What where you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing just stuff I can't even remember now."  
  
She gave a nerves giggle and took her food and gave Domon his.  
  
"It's either about Theo or the baby?"  
  
"What no, it was nothing like I said I forgot about it."  
  
"Rain we are going to win if I have to kill my-self for it."  
  
"Domon you know how that judge is he hate it when people have unlicensed guns. You also did shoot him first our attorney barley had anything on Theo- "  
  
"Listen Rain I know what I'm going and if I am guilty for something you can just bail me out."  
  
"With what money Domon? We don't have a lot. You know that and neither does George or anybody. We barley have enough to buy the things we need. You spend it all on that damn gundum."  
  
Rain whispered to him in an angry tone.  
  
Domon realized she was right. They didn't have enough money for a lot. He also realized a baby would cost money. For a moment he felt like someone scooped out his insides. Domon looked at the door and saw Theo walk in. He was escorted by a female cop. He was in his prison gear; it wasn't hard to miss him in the bright orange.  
  
"Domon!"  
  
"I know, Rain just don't look at him."  
  
Rain did as she was told and kept her head down thinking again. Theo came by and stood next to Rain. Domon looked up at him with his eyes narrowed at him. Domon was ready to pound him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Domon don't look at me like that. Come on you and I used to be friends."  
  
"Yeah key word used to be friends"  
  
"I just want to know how it is going with the baby."  
  
Rain kept her head down and then felt Theo'[s hand on her shoulder. She gasped. Domon stood up fast.  
  
"You're really liking trouble, Theo."  
  
"Guess so, but you know something? You're always involved", He smirked.  
  
"Leave now, Theo."  
  
"Well isn't this familiar, Where have I seen this before" he sad sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes I see, wasn't it 3 weeks ago that some thing like this happened?"  
  
"You have great memory, Theo, to bad for you I do too. I know what you did to Rain, I will never forget."  
  
"Great speech, Domon."  
  
Theo grabbed Rains shoulder and pulled her to him. Domon reacted quickly. He grabbed his gun out of his holster and aimed at Theo. Everyone around them screamed and ran out of there, a man who was running towards the door had a gun too. Theo grabbed it and aimed at Domon. Both at gun point, it seemed all else had stopped. It was just them. The cop was on her knees and pointing her gun at both of them.  
  
"Theo, let Rain go!"  
  
He smirked and put the gun to Rain. Domon got an even better aim and was ready to shoot.  
  
"Let her go now!"  
  
"Ya' know I like toying with you. What would happen if I shot her?"  
  
"Well then not going to answer me, how rude!"  
  
He put the gun to Rain's stomach and shot. Domon's eyes widened and he shot a direct shot at Theo. Rain's scream Pierced Domon's mind. She fell and Domon's bullet cracked the skull of Theo and went right threw his head and hit the window. Blood splattered every where. Domon Ran over to Rain, the only sound that he heard was that of his gun falling next to him. He grabbed her and held her tight. He then could only hear himself cry. He did not hear the Officer run over to him. She called for back up. The people that where still there looked through the windows or came in and gave pity to Domon. Theo lied in his pool of blood as his evil spirit left his body. He officer came near Domon and tried to pull him off of her. It was no use domon would not let go. Why him? Why Rain? Why did this happen to them? Tears of sorrow could not express what he was feeling. He had not cried like this in a long time. His heart vowed never to hurt this much again, but what he felt for Rain could never be broken. Neither death nor life would pull them apart. Sorry about the two chapters that turned into stories. I know some of you read the 2nd chapter without reading the 1st one and it got confusing, big time. But do not fear Kaitlin was here and now I am a master chapter putter upper. Er. Well whatever please review and I hope you liked it. More to come in the next chapter. 


	6. stuck inside the hate that is mine

Domon was taken away and sentenced 15 years in prison. Theo's funeral was bare. Not many people went in the peace of him; they just wanted to see him gone for good. Rain was out of the hospital and as amazing as it was Rain was still pregnant. Domon had not seen Rain in 3 months. He wondered what she looked like. Was she alive? Did she hate him? He had not heard a word from her or about her. Sitting in his cell he had a note book and wrote in it constantly. Other men sat in the other beds and watched him.  
  
"Hey Kid what the hell are you doing up there?"  
  
A huge bald man asked. He had been watching for hours now. Domon did not answer him he just kept writing.  
  
"Oh I see a little lonely, eh? I won't bother you. Just tell me something who are you thinking about? Is it Pamela Anderson, or Britney Spears?"  
  
"Neither, and I'm not masturbating if that's what you were going at."  
  
"Well do you have a girl at home?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied to the mate.  
  
A guard came and unlocked the cell. She walked in and looked up to Domon. Domon could feel her presence in the small sell, he could also feel her eyes upon him. He knew she was there to tell his mate that he had a visitor. Domon never got a visitor.  
  
"I'm ready gorgeous. Who is it Sakura, Mel, or Chelsea?" The bald headed man laughed and grabbed his orange shirt.  
  
"It ain't for you sugar, it's for him," she looked up at Domon.  
  
Domon looked at the woman in surprise. She told him it was a group of people. Domon jumped down and walked out of the door. The first person he saw was his dad behind the glass. Domon sat down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
"Dad, what happened I haven't heard from anyone in 3 months?"  
  
"Well we all wanted to see you. So we got together and came and saw you."  
  
"How's Rain?"  
  
"You can ask her when she comes."  
  
"She's still alive?"  
  
"Yep, well I don't want to take up all of the time."  
  
Allenby sat down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Jesus Christ Domon look at what you got your-self into now."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. It's nice to see you to Allenby."  
  
"Don't ya' know that your kid is gonna be 15 when you get outta here?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh, fuck I'm sorry Domon It slipped out."  
  
"It's okay I put myself in here, wait, Rain is still pregnant!"  
  
Allenby covered her mouth fast. The group of gundum fighters yelled at her.  
  
"Oops I'm gonna go now."  
  
"Good-bye Allenby"  
  
She nodded and left the room. There no one was there. Where was Rain? He then saw Rain walk it with a glowing smile. Domon cried to see how big she was and that she and the baby where still alive.  
  
"Rain!"  
  
Rain picked up the phone as Domon berried his face and cried, but still keeping the phone to his ear.  
  
"Domon I'm here. I got you something."  
  
"Oh god Rain, I missed you so much. Look how big your tummy is."  
  
"Yeah I know I'm getting fat. You don't have to tell me that."  
  
"Rain, I'm sorry. I want you close to me."  
  
"I know, I love you Domon."  
  
Domon put his hand on the glass as did Rain. He could feel the warmth from her hand and he wanted her even more. He cried and she slid an envelope under the glass.  
  
"Hide it and then open it in your room."  
  
"What is it?" He asked her like a child asked a mother.  
  
"I can't say, but I'll see you soon."  
  
"Wait Rain, don't leave me I-"  
  
"Good bye Domon."  
  
She got out of her chair and hung up the phone. She took oh last look at Domon as a shiny tear feel to the floor. Domon screamed her name and guards restrained him.  
  
Domon sat on his bed and opened the envelope it was picture of rain and pictures of the baby of course rain pointed out where the head was and where the body was, Domon was no genius to the whole baby pictures. Inside were noted phone numbers addresses.  
  
The guard walked in with another kid, who was about 18 years old. He had a bed right next to Domon's. The kid sat in his bed and looked at Domon.  
  
"Hey I know you, your Domon Kashu The Gundum fighter from Neo Japan. Am I right?"  
  
"Hey I thought I Knew you from some where."  
  
Domon looked at his two mates and went back to his note book this time writing a letter to Rain.  
  
"Sorry I don't know what your talkin' about."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure your that guy. I was there I saw how you beat that ugly Gundum. You won and then you left."  
  
Domon said nothing to him. He didn't want to Remember any of that stuff.  
  
"Don't worry kid he does this to a lot of people."  
  
Domon finished the letter, ripped it out, looked at it and then crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. He wrote a song and in his minds eye sang it to himself.  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
[Unless I try to start again]  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That i'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
Tonight  
  
The cell doors opened and prisoners walked out for lunch. Domon did not notice and kept writing.  
  
"Hey Domon its time to eat."  
  
"Not hungry," Domon replied.  
  
"You haven't eaten in weeks."  
  
"So what get off my back."  
  
"Well don't tell ask me to tell you wife and kid that you're dead cause you were being stubborn. It's to sad to she a wife and kid cry."  
  
"How the fuck did you know that I had kid and a girl?"  
  
"A little birdie told us."  
  
"Was that "birdie" Theo!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well I shot off that birdies fuckin' face."  
  
Domon jumped off the top of his bed and walked towards the café. The bald man walked behind him chuckling to him-self. The teen still sat in his bed and the note that Domon wrote caught his eye. The boy jumped down and got it he then sat back down in his bunk and read it:  
  
Rain,  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what your going to here. Rain I'm breaking out of here. You may think I'll come back to you, but I can't. I can't because that's the first place they will think to find me I'm going to take the gundum and go somewhere else. I cant write you I wont be able to call you.  
Hey just remember what you told me in the court room. 'I will always love you even if we move will always be together because were both under the moon. I didn't know what that meant till now and now I have to say it to you. I don't know when I'm leaving but it wont be too long. I love you Rain with all my heart just remember that. I will come back for you and the baby.  
  
Love you always,  
Domon Kashu (husband and daddy)  
  
'I knew he was the Gundum fighter from Neo Japan.' 


	7. new plan

"Domon you and the new guy get dish duty."  
  
"Great just who I need," Domon sighed.  
  
Domon walked to the back of the kitchen where the young man was. He walked over and took a dish then dunked it in the warm water.  
  
"This kinda' thing will get my hands looking like my mom's" The kid laughed.  
  
Domon said nothing. "Guess you don't talk much, well not as much as I do, do you Gundam fighter?"  
  
"I thought I told you I'm not a gundam fighter, never was and that's that."  
  
"You're right you not just a fighter you're a champion, I saw you I was there for the fight and I know who you are."  
  
"Listen I'm not a fighter anymore, I'm a prisoner, and there is no way out of that I know why I'm here I'm not guilty I am a prisoner that's it."  
  
"Your also a father, listen I know that your planning to escape I know a place were no one could ever find you." he whispered to Domon  
  
"Where hell?"  
  
"No Las nouchas, its an underground rave town its like the lost city of Las Vegas, gambling, hookers the hole nine yards. This place is a mans kingdom. Now when we leave in a week to do some community shit just run in the direction I point, I know this place by heart I'll also give you the card my brother gave me, I'll call him and tell him that you'll be staying."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You can't but if you want out you might just want to a little bit."  
  
"Why don't you go?"  
  
"Well good question, I only have 2 years and well it seems that you'd be in here longer than I will, and I also know your wife is planning an escape, don't take it it's to risky."  
  
"Those dishes don't wash themselves you know" A guard yelled.  
  
They went back to work. Domon thought of the plain and he was more ready to do it. He also thought about trust, why so sudden why did this kid give him an escape plain? Should he take his or Rain's. His did sound more thought out, but Domon had never heard of this City. If he wanted out he would have to trust him.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry folks its so short, but hey I've been busy I don't just sit here and write all day. I could though……maybe I should skip school and write tomorrow 


	8. run away man

The next day Domon was awoken by the prison cages clattering and a Officer in charge told him he had a phone call. It was from Rain he had to tell her that her plain wouldn't work and he had a new one but it was under wraps. Domon walked to the Phone and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hey Rain. What's up."  
  
"It's about the plain." She told him.  
  
"Listen we need to talk about that. I have a new one but I can't say anything, all you need to know is I love you and I'll come for you but not right now ."  
  
"But I -"  
  
"Rain I have to go now I'll see you later, I love you take care."  
  
Domon hung up the phone and was escorted to his cell were the young man sat on his bed.  
  
"So, Domon had a chat with the old women, eh?"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"I called her earlier to tell her about the plain and she was going to call and let you know that she knows."  
  
"Oh shit, so I hung up the phone because I didn't want to discus what she already knows? Damn it I'm a fool."  
  
"Oh well your getting out of here in a week I singed use up to do trash picking and shit like that."  
  
"You still have not told me where it is I'm staying and directions to where it is I'm going to."  
  
"Your staying with my brother Vito. now he is a pimp so you'll be staying with some of his girls. I hope that's not a problem? Now I'll point to where your supposed to go and you'll get to this abandon subway go left down the rails and just keep walking for a while and then you'll hear music and you've made it to Las Nouchas my friend."  
  
The kid gave him his brothers card and laid down in his bed.   
  
"Get packing, oops we ain't got nothing here, But get ready for a fantasy world."   
  
ONE WEEK LATTER…………..  
  
"Domon, come on man lets go, its time dude."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Domon picked up a peace of trash and watch as everyone else did the same.  
  
"Go that way, east that's where the subway is, it's in the next town, I'll tell them you went to the bathroom, remember I'm a pro con artist."  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"Hey I'm not conning you, now take off that orange suit you'll look suspicious." He laughed.  
  
Domon quickly took it off then looked east. "Thanks kid I'll tell Vito hi for you." Domon took of in a flash. After Domon was out of sight John Grinned and turned around then ran to the officers.  
  
"Hey, hey" He yelled to them. "Domon escaped he's running away. You have to get him quick he went that direction." He pointed out of breath.  
  
Domon ran and he saw a car with a note on it. He stopped and read it. It was from rain she had given him the corlander. He hopped in and flew down the forest he saw a town and quickly saw the subway. He parked the Corlander and jumped out. Domon walked down the subway stairs and tried to remember which way to go. He ran down the left side. Slowly coming to a stop. This was going to take some time. He walked for an hour and heard music, he started running again down the cold dark railway. He saw some lights and ran to it. He saw people he ran faster. Domon took out the card and tried to find a sober person to tell them where it was. He then saw an old man and he ran up to him.  
  
"Sir," he said breathing heavily. "Where is this place."  
  
The old man looked at the card. "Oh that old place it's behind you kiddo." the old man laughed.  
  
Domon looked behind him and saw a huge strip club with naked women waiting to get in line. Could this be the place? He was a pimp, but could Domon handle something like this. These women were beautiful, and naked. For rain's sake he would have to, he needed to get back to her, but how would that happen in this place.  
  
……………………………..read more to find out. 


	9. bored but not willing to have a good tim...

I would recomend that you listen to REM"s every body hurts at the end it has a nice ring to it. I do not own the song that i have pasted at the end of the chapter REM does i just thought it was a really sweet song.please enjoy your stay at the story hotel have a nice reding.  
  
Domon walked into the peep show and all of the girls giggled and smiled. Domon's face was bright red from blushing. He looked around and saw no one that he imagined. One women with long black hair walked up to Domon. She pushed him in a chair.  
  
"Um I…. Need to find Vito, I have a card, it was a gift from his brother." He mumbled looking away as she gave him a lap dance.  
  
"Oh your that prison guy, I didn't know you'd be this hot." The girl said with a teenage squeak.  
  
"Vito's not here, but I could bide your time."  
  
Domon didn't know what to do the woman was kissing him, touching him. it was messing with his mind. Domon began kissing her not thinking of rain. Being locked in a prison for so long does things to you. He realized that he was a taken man, not yet married and already fooling around. He quickly got up pulling the girl away from him.  
  
"Aww and I was just having fun to," she giggled.  
  
"Hey girls," A man walked in wearing a white tux, a white top hat with a purple feather in it and a diamond studded cane.  
  
"Did you miss me."  
  
The girls just giggled.  
  
"Vito that prisoner is her, you know the one your brother helped escape," a cute blond grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Oh yeah Domon Kashu that gundam fighter, yeah I remember, well girls don't just stand there enter duce your selves."  
  
"Don't mind if I do", a muscular women said. "I'm Tracy, she's Lena and that's kale", she pointed to the women she had her arms around.  
  
"They deal with the lesbian women that walk in here," Vito pointed out.  
  
"I'm Coral," Said the girl that gave the lap dance to him.  
  
After all 25 women got done saying their name Vito told Coral, Keather, Trinity and Harley to show him his room. They walked to the very back of the strip club and to the rooms. It was huge. They went towards the very back door down the hall. Coral opened the door to see one bed, a canopy bed with red heavy cloth covering the sides of the bed like drapes on a window. The room was a darker red and the furniture, black. It was a nice room, nicer than any other bedroom he was ever in.   
  
"This is where you will be staying," Trinity said.  
  
"Vito will see you shortly, he needs to take care of some business with the girls."  
  
The girls walked away and let Domon settle in his new home. He sat down on his bed and took in a deep breath. He looked around felling a bit bored but not willing to have a good time. He heard a slight yelling from Vito.  
  
"What do you mean you only made 4 hundred today, coral? What were you doing all god damn day your hookers for god sakes!" He lifted up his hand and hit her with the back of it. Domon heard corals body hit against the wall.  
  
"I'm not paying you to do shit all damn day get your act together, little girls look up to you," Vito laughed and walked out of the room and headed towards Domon's room.  
  
"Domon, that's your name right? Of course it is you're that Gudam fighter from neo Japan."  
  
Vito sat down on his bed.  
  
"What type of place are you running here Vito? A strip club, pimp house or a place were women get beat by a man like you." Domon stood up looking down on Vito. His heavy body made the bed sink in a bit.  
  
"Listen Domon, I don't beat them unless they don't make their money quota it's like telling a dog not to piss on the carpet you gotta' make em' see that you're the boss."  
  
Domon said nothing because if he wanted to stay he would have to adapt to this new life style. If he wanted Vito to help him he would have to fit Vito's expectations, so now Domon would become his bitch.   
  
"Well its getting close to show time. You know I could always use a bartender and have the girls there do the show. It would bring in more money."  
  
"I don't know how to bartend." he said shortly.  
  
"Don't worry its easy I'll have one girl help you. I'll have trixie come in and give you your uniform."  
  
Vito got off of the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Loosen up this isn't prison."  
  
"Yeah I'll try."   
  
Domon laid on his bed and took out a picture of rain and him at Their New Zealand get away. He smiled at Rain's face, she stuck out her tongue as Domon gave her horns with his fingers. He sat and wished he could go back there and stay. They were happy then. If only he had known he would have never returned to Japan. Yet nothing would be a surprise, and this, sitting in a strip club full of very, very attractive women, was surprising enough.  
  
When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,   
  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.   
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.   
  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)   
  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)   
  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.   
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.   
  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.   
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone   
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,   
  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.   
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,   
  
everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.   
  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)   
  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.) 


	10. for her

This chapter is short but sweet and down to the point i didn't know how to finnish the end but maybe you guys could help, thoes of you who like my story that is.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Domon lay softly singing a song he wrote for Rain."I've been looking so long at these pictures of you that I almost believe they were real. I've been staring so long at my pictures of you that I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel. Remembering you standing quit in the rain as I ran to your heart to be near. And we kissed as the sky fell in holding you close how I always held close in your fear and you finally found all your courage to let it all go. Remembering you running soft through the night you were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow." Domon stopped to see one of the girls crying at the door.  
  
He sat up not saying a word.  
  
"I take it that was for a girl of yours, right?" She dabbed her eyes careful to not mess up her eye make up that was already streaming down her face.  
  
"Yeah, but I probably wont see her to sing it to her."  
  
"Well as a women that was sweet, you know I had a boyfriend once he was a lot like you, but he left here he said he wanted to make it out in the real world and he didn't want to bring me because he knew I'd screw it up. You know he sang to me once it was a lot like that one you were singing."  
  
Domon walked over to her to try and comfort her. She saw him come over and put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't think you were going to screw up-"  
  
"Oh here's your suit it's the only male one we had that would fit you." She gave him one last glance and walked out. Domon held the suit and then sat back down on the bed. He took the sparkling red suit out. It was just a pair of pants, a red bow tie, and a pare of cufflinks. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was no working suit but for where he was at, this is what he would expect it to be.   
  
He walked out to the main room and saw the girls giggling at his outfit. He blushed a bright red and gave a nerves laugh. He saw the bar and walked over to it. Trixie stood cleaning a cup and he saw her blush.  
  
"I think I need a drink", he mumbled.  
  
He looked out the front window and saw a whole mass of men and a few women, or what looked like women. Trixie sat him down a martini that glowed a red colour. He looked at it a moment and then guzzled it down. Trixie turned on the T.V. she flipped threw the channels. Domon caught a glimpse of John on the headline news.  
  
"Wait trixie go back to the news."  
  
"Okay" she squeaked.  
  
"Today a prisoner, Domon Kashu, escape from Kitukashi prison while doing community serves with his cell mate John Walker." John came on the T.V. "Well I picked up a peace of trash and when I looked up Domon was running threw the woods."   
  
"Now police aren't going to give away any evidence to were he is at, but know that they will soon have him in prison again, he could face more years in prison." The man fixed his papers and looked at his partner. "To bad he was a good Gudam fighter."  
  
"That Ass hole screwed me over."  
  
Domon ran into Vito's room. "Your brother screwed me over Vito he told the cops where I'm at."  
  
"It's okay Japanese police cant come here, Las nouchas belongs to the citizens of Las nouchas Your safe here and as for my brother ratting you out, it was a hoaxed he told them you went west."  
  
"How do I know you're not screwing me over too?" Domon yelled.  
  
"Hey I was in your shoes too a wife with a baby girl and I went to prison I busted out of there and came here to get back to them. Now you could go about being here or you could worry your ass off out on the streets, but I'm telling you now I'm nothing like my brother I have never and will never screw anyone over."   
  
Domon looked into his eyes and then walked out of his room and back to the bar and poured him self another drink. Trixie watched him drink it down to the last drop. Domon looked up at her staring at him.  
  
"What?" He said rudely.  
  
"It's almost opening time I don't think you should drink so much."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Domon got behind the counter and served a male customer watching the girls dance for them.  
  
"Say do you live with these girls, your mighty luck boy. Say you're that Gundam fighter from Neo Japan, you were in prison, I figured you'd be here since Vito's brother was on the television. So what are you doing in this place I heard you was married and a baby on the way?"  
  
"I'm working on that part buddy." He watched the girls do their strip show. 


End file.
